Tradition
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: Update: How the hell did this happen? How could life be so cruel? Ash, Misty. Previous Chapter: Lying in the snow and just relaxing... yeah, they could get used to that. Kenny, Dawn.
1. Dawn

What was originally one-shot with a thousand-some-odd words on Dawn's ideal Christmas was blown away and somehow became... well, _this. _What I'm really confused about is how this became an IkariShipping oriented when it was PenguinShipping before editing xD.

Whatever, I'll probably go back and write more to this short... thing... later. But for now, have yourself a Merry Christmas or any other holiday you may celebrate... hehe.  
And if you're sitting at home being all bored, don't worry, I am too. LOL. I celebrate Chanukah, which ended in the beginning of the month. But oh well, I'm enjoying all the cute little tunes and gift giving anyway(:

* * *

_**Dawn**_

Christmas for Dawn was always relatively the same- gift-wrapping all Christmas Eve, then waking up to her best friends eagerly waving presents in her face the following morning. The rest of the day she could be found opening gifts (and cards) or spending time with friends and family... the schedule was almost set in stone.

Yet, she couldn't help but smile at the four inch by four inch card that arrives in the mail every year on that day. And it was always those seven words and those thirty letters, that made it so special.

"_Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. -Paul."_

Dawn's Christmas may be the same every year, but she wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Kenny

I was in the mood to throw a little bit of PenguinShipping in there, just to mix it up. This update was originally supposed to be about Misty, how another Dawn-oriented chapter came about I have no idea. But can we pretend this is a Kenny-oriented? Dawn already got her drabble-esque thing xD.

I got the original idea off _If You Like Me, Tell Me! _by Cherry Freeze... though I only read the first line when I wrote this. Fail.  
Cute little one-shot that is, by the way.

Oh, and lease excuse my over-use of pronouns(:

* * *

**_Kenny_**

The two of them lay there, eyes fluttering closed, backs crusted in white snow. It was something they managed to do year after year, even back when they were young. But now, that they were older, just relaxing in the snow was a sweet escape- a small moment of peace in their busy lives. They could truly appreciate it now, more then they had in past years.

"Kenny?"

The chestnut-haired male opened his eyes slightly to peer over at the girl next to him. Her skin was pale, though not in an unhealthy way- she always seemed pale in comparison to most others. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, which wasn't unexpected. A small grin began to form on his lips.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled, too relaxed to form coherent words.

"My hands are cold." The blunette mumbled, eyes still closed. Dawn took this moment as one of pure serenity, choosing to live it to it's extent. But the little things, like her cold hands for instance, were always getting in the way.

As an automatic response, Kenny pulled off his gloves and offered them to his friend. He was warm, after all; he always wore a thick down jacket. Dawn? Well, she tended to wear thinner coats, claiming that they were more "fashionable".

She opened her eyes lazily, the blue orbs quickly glancing at the boy's extended arm. She took the gloves, looking at them for a second before tossing it carelessly into a pile of snow nearby.

"...Dawn...?" He questioned; if her hands were so cold, then why would she throw his gloves away?

The girl closed her eyes once again, just to reach out her arm. Taking one of his hands in her own, she sighed. "...Much better."

Kenny raised his head from the snow to look at his friend (who was now back in her calm zone), then to their interlaced fingers and back to the girl. Strange, he decided, was one word to describe her. Along with beautiful, sweet and happy, of course.

He leaned back into the imprint he had left into the snow. His eyes slowly closed as he whispered, "Yeah... much better."


	3. Ash

Uh, okay. Looking back at the anime, Misty is always slightly taller then Ash which is something that I feel she would be pretty smug about. But, of course, that won't last forever- seeing that Ash would have to grow up someday. So basically, this is just Misty realizing that he's taller then her now... and, well, she's not exactly elated.

Oh, and if you were confused, their 'tradition' is to visit the lake where they first met- the one that Ash fell in waay in the beginning of the series? I just stuck them in bathing suits and made them swim because it sounded like more fun -shrugs- :3.

This is sort of crappy too but... eh. Whatever. I didn't know how to end it, so I left off with that stupid line down there. And again, I apologize for my over-use of pronouns. I originally made it so that it wasn't revealed who was who until the very end, but it came out even worse. Thus, I stuck names in there and hoped for the best. Review if you want to see me smile.

* * *

_**Ash**_

She pouted, arms crossed. How the _hell_ did this happen? How could life be so cruel?

"Oh c'mon Mist," He said, almost laughing. "We only get to do this once or twice a year- don't kill the mood."

Warm amber orbs scanned over the slender girl. She was curled into a ball- knees pressed against her chest, head turned away from him. The short hair he had learned to love was uncharacteristically down, some orangey-red* strands even covering her eyes. He decided that the she was kind of cute upset and all- though she looked better when she smiled.

"It's not fair," The girl mumbled, and to her dismay, the trainer chuckled in a response. "I actually have to _look up at you_ now. I was always taller, what is this sick joke?"

"It's called puberty."

"It sucks."

Ash just smiled as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Whatever," He stood up. "Wanna come into the water with me, _shortie?_"

"Oh," Misty jumped up, arms still crossed over her navy bikini top. "It's _on, _Ketchum."

And without a moments time, the two were chasing each other in the water, just enjoying the sun and the company.

* * *

* Since I was pretty much brain-dead while writing this, I couldn't think of a good adjective. Thus, I stuck "orangey-red" in there. I'm seriously debating whether or not to change that to "flaming" or "fiery", but both are so over-used and abused that I'm not too sure what I'll do.

Tell me if you see any errors? I'm trying to improve my writing. And as of now... yeah, not going too well.


End file.
